Chocolate Covered Welshman
by Just Gabz
Summary: Rather Early Easter Fic but I couldn't resist. Janto Obviously


**Title: **_**Chocolate Covered Welshman**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Mentions of Owen Harper, Mentions of Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Mainly fluff hopefully**_

**Summary: **_**It's Easter!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Okay, I know, a little bit early haha but I've had this idea for a while and it's driving me crazy, not writing it. To The Last man is on the TV in the other room haha, just popped back in from watching the kiss. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, Every second scene would consist of Jack and Ianto snogging, but I don't, sorry.**_

Easter. That meant Gwen would be decorating the hub but somehow managing to yet again, forget to clean it, leaving Ianto with that job. Tosh would be doing her usual thing, bless her and Owen would either be extra snarky or his usual self. Ianto sighed as he entered the hub, before everyone else as usual. He walked in slowly, catching a glimpse of a post-it on Gwen's computer. Those usually meant she wanted him to do something for her. He walked over, picking up the note and reading it through quickly.

_Ianto,_

_Easter is one of my favourite holidays_

_(Kitchen)_

Ianto couldn't contain the smirk that played on his lips as he recognized Jack's handwriting. He looked around for a moment before finding another note in the kitchen.

_Do you want to know why?_

_(Coffee Machine)_

Ianto turned to the coffee machine, picking up the next note.

_Chocolate, there are lots of things you can do with chocolate_

_(Archives)_

Ianto chuckled as he read the note through before walking down to the archives, pocketing the notes he'd already gotten. He picked up the next note, unsure of what else Jack could say.

_One of the best things about Easter…_

_(Autopsy Bay)_

Ianto smiled as he walked back up to the main hub and towards the Autopsy bay. Jack was taking him around in circles. He picked up the note on the wall of the Autopsy Bay.

_I have the chance of getting a chocolate covered Welshman._

_(Coffee table)_

Ianto felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed just from reading the note. He walked over to the coffee table in front of the sofa and picked up yet another note, how many more could Jack write?

_And the best thing about you following these notes…_

_(Toshiko's desk)_

Ianto walked slowly over to Toshiko's work station, slightly worried about what was to come next.

_Is that I can watch you moving around the hub in that suit. Get your ass up to my office!_

Ianto suddenly looked up, self consciously, at Jack's office. He didn't see anyone in there but that didn't mean Jack wasn't there, he had a knack for hiding up there. Reluctantly, Ianto walked towards the older man's office, pocketing the last of the notes. Hesitantly, he opened the door, knocking lightly.

"Ianto." Jack sat in his office, grinning.

"Jack? What are you playing at?" Ianto asked curiously.

Jack jumped up, walking up to the Welshman.

"You are so adorable when you're confused." Jack whispered, his hot breath tickling at the younger man's ear.

"You're unbelievable." Ianto sighed.

"Good or bad unbelievable?"

"Both, always both." Ianto chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Jack grinned and moved his hands around Ianto's back.

"The others will be in soon." Ianto breathed.

"They'll be a few hours." Jack gripped Ianto suddenly, causing the younger man to gasp in shock, "We have some time and I still haven't gotten my chocolate covered Welshman."

"Who says you'll be getting one?" Ianto murmured, relishing in Jack's touch.

"You wouldn't deprive me of my chocolate now would you?" Jack said, a pout obvious in his voice.

"Ah, now that all depends." The younger man grinned, loving every moment of teasing Jack.

"On…?"

"Well, do you deserve any chocolate?" Ianto mumbled, moving his hands underneath Jack's top.

"I'd like to think so." The older man chuckled, gripping the Welshman's belt.

"I might need some convincing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gwen walked into the hub early. She decided she'd need time to talk Jack into letting her decorate it. She walked up and into his office without knocking.

"Jack, I was wondering if I could – Oh god not again!" She yelled and turned away, leaving but not before seeing far more than she had wanted.

"Jack! Stop!" Ianto yelled, his breathing hitched but he couldn't stop laughing.

Ianto was lying out on Jack's desk, Jack leaning over him.

"Why?" Jack mumbled, still licking the chocolate from Ianto's stomach.

"Because Gwen just walked in on us." He chuckled as Jack's tongue tickled him.

"She'll get over it." Jack grinned up at Ianto.

"Seriously Jack, go and talk to her."

"First of all, I can't take you seriously when you're covered in chocolate. Secondly, what am I going to say to her? And finally, do you really want me to leave you in here, covered in chocolate when I could be licking it off?"

Ianto paused, his thoughts clashing. He didn't want Gwen to leave like that but the idea of Jack's tongue was very tempting. Jack didn't wait for Ianto's answer, he moved down to Ianto's hip, licking a trail up his body.

"Jack! Stop it!" Ianto groaned.

"No." Jack laughed, licking the part of Ianto's hip he knew was sensitive.

"Oh god! That's cheating!"

"I earned this." Jack pointed out.

"Don't I get a chocolate covered American?"

"Yeah, you can have the chocolate next time, I promise. Believe me when I say the idea of you licking chocolate off of me is unbelievably tempting."

"I'm holding you to that." Ianto said, moaning as Jack's warm tongue suddenly hit his cold skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what has everyone done for Easter so far?" Gwen asked everyone later that day.

"Sod all for me, just another day." Owen remarked.

"Same over here. What about you Gwen?" Tosh smiled.

"Rhys is taking me out tonight. Any excuse will do." She grinned, "And I already know what Ianto and Jack were doing for Easter." She murmured so that Ianto couldn't hear as he walked over, giving them their coffees.

"Uh, Ianto…you have a little…" Gwen sniggered, pointing to his neck.

"What?" He asked confused.

Jack walked up behind him, turning him around and licking his neck slowly and seductively, making him shiver with pleasure.

"Chocolate." Jack explained to Ianto, "I missed a spot." He winked at the younger man and grinned as he walked away.

Ianto blushed deeply and Toshiko, Gwen and Owen burst into laughter as the Welshman walked away as quickly as he could.

**Yes, I put in The Chocolate Covered American bit for a reason. Does anyone want me to write that as a quick sequel type thingo? Review and let me know, yeah?**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


End file.
